


The One I Want

by devin1039



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Dirnt meets an attractive boy. That boy turns out to be a load of trouble for the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltimeange17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alltimeange17).



Mikey hadn't really wanted to come to this bar, but Brendon and Tre had dragged him along. He had absolutely no idea how they had gotten away with their fake ID's, but the trio now sat at the bar, beers in hand after pounding back a few shots. Brendon was drinking a lot, like, _a lot_ , Mikey observed. Tre was making eyes at the women on the dance floor, goofy grin in place. 

"Aren't you glad you came along?" Brendon slurred, looping an arm around the taller boy. Mikey made a face and shrugged before taking another sip of his beer. This was one of the first times he had been drinking, and he was already feeling it. 

"Not really." He admitted, eyebrows raised. Brendon rolled his eyes and laughed suddenly, pointing at their friend making his way to the dance floor. 

"Tre looks like he is." The dark haired boy said, snorting. Mikey sighed and nodded, untangling Brendon's arm from around his shoulders. The light haired teen continued drinking his beer, ignoring his talkative friend for the most part. He didn't even really notice when Brendon left to make out with some woman in the corner. 

"Hey there." Said a lanky man. Mikey guessed he was about twenty three, maybe twenty four. 

"Hi." Mikey replied, taking another sip of his beer as he looked the other over. The older man smiled and extended his hand. 

"My name's Mike." He introduced himself. 

"Mikey." The younger man replied. He didn't see a reason to lie. He grabbed Mike's hand and shook it. Mike grinned and held on for a moment after they had finished shaking hands. 

"So, Mikey. Are you here with anyone?" Mike inquired, eyebrows raised. Mikey blushed and nodded. 

"I'm here with my friends." He said, scanning the crowd for them. He pointed out Tre, dancing drunkenly with a group of amused women. He then pointed to Brendon, groping a very scantily dressed woman at a table in the back of the room. Mike laughed. 

"Looks like you're gonna be leaving alone." Mike said, leaning back so that his elbows rested on the bar. Mikey shrugged, frowning. "Hey." Mike said, resting a hand on the boy's knee. "You don't have to." He hinted, voice soft, eyes searching the others. 

"Okay." Mikey said after a moment, nibbling on his lip. It might've been the alcohol, or the fact that his friends had ditched him, or that Mike was attractive as hell, and interested in him. It was probably a combination of the three. Mikey swallowed the rest of his beer and put it on the bar before resting his hand on top of Mike's. Mike smirked and leaned in, nipping at the others ear briefly before standing. He extended his hand again, and this time Mikey took it without any hesitation. 

~

Mike pulled up to a dingy motel and parked. Mikey and him quickly checked into a room, drunkenly stumbling. Mike closed the door before pushing Mikey against it, teeth at his neck. Mikey whimpered and leaned his head to the side, nails in the older man's back. Soon the couple was on the mattress, moans erupting from their mouths. 

"Fuck." Mike moaned as he prepped the other man. Mikey groaned when Mike slid in suddenly. _This is the first time I'm doing this._ Mikey thought briefly before Mike hit a part of him that sent him moaning like a slut. 

"Ah!" Mikey gasped as Mike bit at the boy's neck again. The older man laughed breathlessly as he thrust in again, hands on either side of the boy's head. 

"That good?" He asked, tongue trailing over Mikey's ear. The teen whimpered in response, head thrown back. He could feel his orgasm coming, and _fuck_ , this guy hadn't even touched his dick. 

"Gonna come!" Mikey cried out, hands balled up in the others shirt. Mike moaned and quickened his pace, tugging at the teen's hair. Mikey let out a lewd moan as he came, back arched. Mike followed soon after, growling into Mikey's neck as he fucked his way through his climax. 

 _Maybe going out with Tre and Brendon wasn't such a bad idea, after all._ Mikey thought to himself.

~

It was the first day of senior year, and fuck, Mikey was nervous as hell. He didn't know any of these teachers, and he only had a few classes with Brendon and Tre. The seventeen year old muttered sat next to his friends at orientation, chewing on his nail. Tre leaned his head back and groaned. 

"This is so stupid. When's lunch?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. Mikey rolled his eyes with a slight smile. Brendon laughed and shook his head. 

"It's eight in the morning, dumbass." Brendon reminded him, looking around the auditorium. Tre frowned. Suddenly someone was tapping on the microphone, and the room quieted down some. 

"Greetings, seniors!" The overly cheery principal said. There was a chorus of mumbles from the crowd. 

"Do you think he knows that Joe photo-shopped him into gay porn?" Brendon whispered, resulting in a laugh from the two other boys. The rest of the assembly passed much the same way. 

 

 


End file.
